Until You Come Back
by FabianRutterFan
Summary: Nina's been gone for months, and both Fabian and Nina are desperate to see each other again. Will they be rejoined? What's making Nina have terrible dreams? What happened when she was gone? Find out by reading. Based on the song "Until You Come Back" by Akon.


Hey guys! This is my latest story, kinda to honor Nathalia Ramos because she's leaving HoA. I'm sad about this. Anyways, this is how I would want S3 to go, but it's only a one or two shot. I'm sorry I haven't updated, I'll try to more. I've been busy. Enjoy it, and please review!

DISCLAIMER! I don't own HoA, as much as I wish I did, I don't. I don't own the song Until You Come Back by Akon either. Xxx - Sydney

Fabian's POV

Today marked the fifth month Nina was gone. She had returned to Anubis house only to be whisked away by her small family. Word was she had to leave for some "Chosen One" thing. I hadn't heard from her since, and I missed her like crazy. To hopefully make contact with her, I decided to make a video. Turning the camera towards myself, I began to sing.

_Going crazy, my heart is breaking. I can't sleep at all. Trying to get through this, don't know how I'll do this. I know that I've only got myself to blame. But it doesn't help to ease the pain. I'll just die if I can't see your face! _

_Until you come back, I can't breathe. Until you come back, I've got no reason. Got my heart, my heart down on its knees. I just need you beside me! _

_Now it's morning. You're still gone and, I still reach for you. Don't know how to live without you. I would, I would take back all the hurt I've caused! If I could get back all the love I lost. The price I pay is just too high of a cost, yeah! _

_Until you come back, I can't breathe. Until you come back, I've got no reason. Got my heart, my heart down on its knees. I just need you beside me!_

_Please forgive me! If I had one more chance in my life. 'Till you're with me, I'll be half alive, half alive!_

_Until you come back, I can't breathe. Until you come back, I've got no reason. Got my heart, my heart down on its knees! I just need you beside me. _

Without editing the video, I sent it.

Nina's POV

I opened my mouth and screamed, as loud as I possibly could. I screamed for being stuck here, for missing my friends, and for missing my Fabian. I missed him more than anyone could ever imagine. Suddenly, a file popped up on my computer. Surprised that something got through the system, I clicked it. Up came Fabian, singing a sweet song for me. Tears instantly welled up in my eyes, threatening to spill over. When I couldn't hold them in anymore, they fell over the sides, becoming a desperate waterfall of pain and sorrow.

"Goodnight Nina." My Gran said to me, opening the door a crack as I slipped into bed.

"'Night." I yawned. She smiled and closed the door. When I could finally hear her snoring across the hall, I crept out of bed, opened the window, and threw my packed suitcase to the ground, where it landed with a soft thud. I smiled and got dressed, putting on a simple pair of jean shorts, a flowy t-shirt, and my jacket. Checking to make sure my purse still held the plane ticket to England and 500 pounds that I'd traded in my American savings for, I slung it over my neck and opened the window a bit more.

"Goodbye Gran." I whispered, laying a note on my bed. Then I climbed down the tree planted outside my window, and hailed the taxi I'd called earlier.

"Flight 26 to Liverpool, England is now boarding." The robot voice rang through the airport, and I ran up to the attendant. I handed her the ticket and got on the plane.

Six grueling hours later, the plane landed. I gratefully ran through the airport, collected my suitcase, and hailed a taxi. Ironically, it was the same driver who had taken me to Anubis house on my first day.

"Miss Martin! How lovely to see you again" Dave babbled.

"Nice to see you too. Anubis house please." I requested.

"Of course." And we were off.

Soon we pulled up in the familiar gravel driveway. A silent tear rolled down my face and my heart fluttered with excitement, knowing I would see Fabian soon.

"Thank you so much!" I squealed, handing Dave a twenty pound note. Not willing to wait anymore, I ran anxiously towards the door and tugged it open.

"OMIGOD NINA YOU'RE BACK!" Amber screamed, running and hugging me. I started crying all over again at the joy of seeing my best friend.

"I missed you!" I said.

"I missed you too!" Within minutes of Amber's ear piercing yell, the whole house came running down the stairs, out of bedrooms, and out of the living room. I was embraced many times, receiving a bear hug from Eddie that literally made my arms hurt and a shriek from Joy that made my ears hurt.

By the time I was done hugging everyone, Amber was in tears, and so were Mara, Joy and Trudy. I think I even saw Patricia and Alfie shed a happy tear. Yes, I was overwhelmingly happy about seeing everyone, but all I could think was _Fabian Fabian Fabian Fabian_.

"Where's Fabian?" I asked Eddie.

"Oh, I'll go get him!" he told me, giddy with excitement.

Fabian's POV

"Fabian, there's something you might want to see." Eddie yelled upon entering the room we shared with Mick.

"What is it?" I asked, pulling my headphones off of my ears.

"Just come." He answered. I shrugged and got up, following my roommate to the entry hall.

"FABIAN!" someone yelled. It sounded like Nina. My heart racing, I ran to the entry hall. There, standing around everyone, was Nina. My Nina was back!

"NINA!" I yelled back, running towards her. She ran too, and we collided in a strong embrace. Tears of joy started streaming down my face, and hers too.

"I finally got you back." My girl whispered happily.

"I missed you more than you could imagine." I cried.

"I don't want to be apart from you ever again." she wailed.

"I promise you won't be."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

We broke apart for a second, stared at each other, and leaned in. Our lips met, and sparks flew instantly. It was like I was whole again, like my other half had been rejoined. And it had.

So there it is! I hope you liked it, I'm really happy with it myself. Review review review! Thank you so much for supporting me, it means a lot. Chapter two will be up soon! - Sydney


End file.
